


In Space

by periwren



Series: Young Lies [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Random Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Just a very short completely random conversation between the sides.*And I have decided to continue this because my brain ran away with the idea*





	In Space

The four housemates were enjoying a quiet relaxing afternoon, Virgil listening to some music softly, Logan reading a book, Patton and Roman watching cartoons. During an add break Roman suddenly asked,

“What’s the weirdest lie that you believed as a child Patton?”

“Hmm,” thought Patton. Virgil pushed one side of his headphones up to hear, Logan briefly stopped reading. They wondered what the answer would be, while they loved their friend’s childlike innocence, it did make him quite gullible. They still suspected that he believed in Father Christmas and the Easter Bunny.

“Well…” Patton said sheepishly, “When I was around four or five, I was obsessed with becoming an astronaut and I would refuse to go to sleep because I wanted to be awake when the stars and moon where up. If it was a cloudy night and I couldn’t see them I would throw a tantrum and demand that my parents get rid of the clouds so I could see Mr Moon and the Twinkle Stars. After several weeks of my parents not being able to get me to sleep until I practically collapsed with exhaustion, they told me that they didn’t want me to become an astronaut and fly to Mr Moon because…the moon was haunted with ghosts. Obviously after that I gave up on becoming an astronaut pretty quick.”

Logan and Roman really didn’t know how to respond to this. Virgil however;

“You know, none of us have ever been to the moon so it is _possible_ that there are ghosts in space.”

Patton and Roman looked at Virgil with wide eyes while Logan threw his astronomy book at him.


End file.
